Enough
by SpicyTofu
Summary: Fate has dealt with her feelings for years and she's had enough. OCC & slightly AU. Nano/Fate
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:** After three years, I got up one day and wrote this while eating a muffin. It was muffin-inspired. Heh, so I'm a bit rusty on this whole writing thing, comments/suggestions would be nice. But be gentle...its been a while.

**disclaimer:** I own nothin

**----------------**

**Enough **

**--------------**

**[Ch.1]**

"Testarossa-san, would you please avert your attention to the board?"

Burgundy eyes blinked once, twice. _Oops._

"A-ah, sorry Satou-sensei!"

"Mm, I understand the window holds an interesting view of the courtyard, but I assure you pigeons and clouds will not be on the test this Friday." The ebony-haired teacher stared at Fate with arched eyebrows, "See me after class?"

The blonde flushed and nodded, then proceeded to copy down whatever was written on the board. She did it again. _Ugh, I have to stop day- Shoot! I missed a lot of notes!_

The bell rang and the teacher turned to erase the board. Fate scrambled to get the last two lines onto her notebook before they disappeared off the– …_okay never mind_.

Sighing, Fate packed up her books and started for the door.

"Fate-kun," the teacher looked at her, concerned, "is there something going on at home? You've been gazing out that window more frequent than not and that's not like you."

"I'm sorry, just a lot to think about lately. Exams are coming up and…" the teen raced for some plausible excuse that wouldn't embarrass her shitless, "and my mother hasn't been in the best of health."

The teacher nodded and gave Fate a reassuring look, "well I'm sure she'll feel better soon. I was beginning to worry," she winked, "that my best student was breaking school protocol…uhm –a boy?"

"AH! No! I wouldn't…there's no…I-I'm-"

"Relax. I knew you wouldn't, but as a teacher I had to ask."

"w-well, I better get to lunch."

"Good day Fate-kun"

With that, Fate sonic-moved out the door… and into Hayate.

"Mou Fate, can't you frantically run out of a classroom more gently?"

"I'll try next time." Fate helped Hayate to her feet and picked up her books. Hayate rubbed her behind gingerly.

"I think you broke it." Hayate mumbled

"Sorry…I'll give you some of my curry as atonement for injuring your butt."

Hayate immediately brightened at the idea, "Yay! Fate-chan's food!" Hayate almost began to skip to the courtyard. Then after a short walk:

"So…is it a boy?"

"Hayate? No. No boy. There is no boy. There was no boy. There _will be_ no boy. And why where you listening through the door?"

"I was curious." The brunette shrugged, "and I know for a fact that Lindy-san is an epitome of health." Fate looked down shamefully, caught in her lie.

They continued to walk in silence.

"So it's a girl?"

"HAYATE!" blond hair frizzed and eyebrows twitched, "Please just drop it…I was tired, that's all okay?"

"mm…ah look it's Nanoha!"

They arrived at the courtyard in time to see that indeed, a blue-eyed girl was waving them over to where she was sitting. She had already started on her lunch with half her meal being sweets.

"ohh! Tiramisu! May I ask if those extra squares are for us?" the Hayate pranced from Fate's side over to Nanoha

"Yeah, but you may want to be careful," blue eyes glanced nervously at the brown squares, "…my brother made those."

Hayate's face dropped, "shoot."

"ah, your parents letting him in the kitchen again?" burgundy eyes flickered with amusement

"Yeah, so they decided to let _me_ take his experiments. An honor really." Nanoha rolled her eyes, "but what the heck took you guys so long?"

"Fate-chan was caught daydreaming about her lover in class again." Hayate bit into her sandwich

"Hayate!! Okay, you know what? You just lost your curry."

"mou, Fate-chan…I was just kidding! And look, it was Vita's turn to make lunch. I love her to death but peanut-butter and pickle sandwiches taste funny after a while!"

"Hayate…"

"yes?" aquamarine eyes shimmered pleadingly

"you're hopeless…" Fate sighed, handing over a small plate of rice and curry.

"Which is why you love me." The brunette cried triumphantly

Nanoha smiled, "Hayate-chan has a family of four to feed excluding herself. So she builds up her energy during the day by mooching off Fate-chan and me."

"Exactly" the short-haired brunette smiled, "and it's okay because you two always pack too much food anyway. But back to the matter at hand…Fate, who's the lucky guy?"

"Oh geez," the blonde put her head between her hands, "It's not like that…"

"But Fate's daydreamy gaze oozes of love love~" If there was one thing Hayate could do, it was make extremely uncomfortable situations and seem completely innocent while doing it. Fate could punch her for that, but that darn smile screamed 'look at me! I'm an angel!'

All the while, Nanoha watched her friends with a smile, "now now, no more teasing –can't you see Fate-chan's face can't get any redder?"

Fate looked up at the blue-eyed girl thankfully, _Thank you Nanoha, I can't believe Hayate wouldn't drop it…just for that, I'm never making her extra curry again!_

"Ahem…so who's going to try the tiramisu?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fate POV

I groaned as my stomach lurched again, _I knew I shouldn't have…_

"Fate-chan, I'm so sorry!" Nanoha looked at her with worried blue eyes. "I didn't know it would be this bad…"

Nanoha was walking, well actually, half carrying, half dragging the poor blond home. Fate started to feel sick by the end of the day, and it didn't take a genius to figure out why: She was the only one who tried the tiramisu. It wasn't bad. Until she wound up in the nurse's office, the stuff wasn't bad going _down_, but it was when the stuff came back _up_ she knew longevity was at stake. Nanoha offered to walk Fate home after school, since Lindy-san was off visiting Chrono for the week.

I should have felt grateful, I should have been happy that my best friend was trying to help. But I wasn't. Because the reason behind my constant daydreams, was practically carrying me along the sidewalk. _Why did Hayate have to leave early for work? Why did I have to get sick? Why can't I stop the flips in my stomach …it's really not helping my current physical condition…. _God damn it! Even as my insides lurched from the food poisoning, I could feel Nanoha's hands wrapped tightly around my waist. _Tightly._

"Fate-chan, I'll make it up to you…" they had begun to near Fate's apartment

"N-no, I'm fine…just a little dizzy," _Finally! …just got to make it up these stairs,_ "I'll get a drink and take a nap. Don't worry, I can take care of m-"

The blonde's eyes widened as her stomach gave one final wail of nausea--

"…"

"I'm taking you up."

I merely nodded.

When we got into the apartment Nanoha shoved me into the bathroom to wash up; I sort of curled up into a ball and wished that Nanoha would leave before I got out. _I…I…all over…ugh. That was unnecessary…why…why did that have to happen?_

"Fate-chan, hurry up in there," a stern voice sounded from the other room, "mou you're not the only one who needs to use the bathroom."

_Oh right…_All Fate wanted to do was hide under a rock for a good six, seven, fifty years –too much to ask?

"Fate," the girl started sternly, "I know what you're thinking, and it's not your fault. Don't be embarrassed. It happens. I just called my parents and told them I'm staying over. So hurry UP!"

I could feel the corners of my mouth give way to a smile. _Nanoha always knows what I'm thinking._ With that I finally got up to wash the gunk off my front, _but I still can't believe I threw up all over her!!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After furious scrubbing and many trips to the bathroom, Fate was finally tucked into bed. It was quiet save for the almost-silent TV flashing re-runs of some sitcom. Nanoha turned it on to keep her from getting bored, but Fate wasn't paying attention to the screen. She was preparing herself. Because like every other time Nanoha slept over; they would share a bed.

_This is getting old _Fate turned to the bathroom door where Nanoha was; she could hear the hair dryer softly thrumming behind the bathroom door. _This… is getting old. How long can I keep this up? I can't do it anymore…_but that was a lie. She knew she would keep pretending. _But I don't want to_…

It's not fair. She pined for her. She longed to see her everyday. She yearned for lunch to be come sooner so she could talk to her. She remembers to look out the window around history so she can catch a glimpse of her at gym. She remembers to take the long route to Art Club so she bump into her while she sprints to Tennis Club.

a smile tugged at Fate's lips, _she's always late. _

She remembers her birthday, her gemstone, and her favorite color. She knows when Nanoha is being sincere or lying. She remembers that twinkle in that brunette's eye whenever Fate makes her a snack. She remembers her favorite dessert. _I remember how she cries. I remember how she smiles…I remember. I Remember. **I Remember**._

_I remember so much about her because she's all I ever think about. _

_And for what…?_

The hair dryer was clicked off and the bathroom door swung open, "Fate-chan, you feeling any better?"

"mm.." Fate flicked off the TV and adjusted the blankets, _here it comes…_

Nanoha slid under the covers and fidgeted closer. _My heart's pounding…_

The girl wrapped her arms around a slim waist. _I can't breathe…_

Burgundy eyes looked guiltily away and felt the familiar ache beginning to swell within her chest. _No more…we're so close…stop…Stop…STOP! _

The brunette's grip around her tightened, "neh, Fate-chan?"

"mm?"

"I'm really sorry…"

"It's fine."

"Think you'll be better by tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Tomorrow's a Sunday, so can we sleep in a bit?"

"mm"

"well, good night Fate-chan."

Fate reached over and flicked the lights off. "Oh and Fate?" the brunette was whispering now, a sign she was tired.

"yeah?"

"love you"

"Sweet dreams, Nanoha."

**Omake::**

"hey mom, what happened to my tiramasu?"

"tiramasu?"

"I made some for this girl in my Bio class. I know, I'm not allowed to..."

(Momoko grabs her keys and runs out door)

"Ma!? Where you goin?"

"My little girl's in danger!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Diclaiming: I own nada_

**-**

**[Ch.2]**

light glared through the windows while red eyes struggled to adjust, "ugh, stupid light" The girl next to her shifted, reminding Fate of the warm body pressed against her- _oh boy… _The blonde turned her head and saw Nanoha, sound asleep and clinging to her arm. She was so adorable, it was all Fate could do just to restrain from kissing the girl. The blonde smiled and her fingers reached over to run through soft coffee-colored- _COFFEE!! Haha right, got to get up and make some… _her hand snapped back to her side and eyes averted guiltily away from the sleeping brunette

…_it's wrong…_she shut her eyes for a moment, suddenly very aware of the warmth Nanoha emitted, _but she's so warm. _

She sighed, _she's your friend –remember that. _Fate pried the other girl off her limbs while taking special care not to wake her.

She then proceeded to the bathroom, _ew I'm covered in sweat, _she smiled,_ I swear Nanoha's a human furnace at night. _She smiled at the thought. The first time she had slept over Alyssa's house, she had to share a futon with Nanoha, Fate ended up crawling out of the futon because the body heat Nanoha was emitting was suffocating. The blonde slept on the floor that night and caught a cold by morning, she blushed, _god that was embarrassing…_

Nanoha was great for the winter, her unnatural body heat allowed Fate to keep warm during those chilly nights, but when summer came, the floor offered a more reasonable temperature for the blonde.

She slipped out of her black PJ bottoms and started to pull on a pair of baggy jeans.

**-x-x-x-**

a hand went about the covers, trying to find her human plush toy. After a minute of blindly groping the bed spread, one blue eye popped open, …_Fate? _She got up and rubbed her eyes, "What happened to sleeping in!" the brunette got up and headed for the kitchen, _mou, that girl never stops working…_

**-x-x-x-**

Fate flipped the last pancake onto a plate before turning off the stove. She carried the plate toward counter, well- attempted to, before a blur of brown hair pounced her-

"PANCAKES!"

She smiled and placed the last plate on the table, "Yes, as a thank you for yesterday. We also skipped dinner and I threw up my lunch. So I guessed we'd both be starving."

"Thank you Fate-chan!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

"mou…"

The blonde chuckled and started on her breakfast. Honestly, that girl _…that girl_

We had nothing and everything in common. In High School, we held dividing interests. People couldn't believe we were the best of friends, sometimes even I couldn't. But it worked out. The separation of interests distanced us, something I needed. Until our third year. We shared numerous classes, and it gave her reason to find common ground again.

**-Eight Weeks Ago-**

I walked into the classroom and set my bag near a stool in the far left corner, and started toward the closet and- _shit. _I scratched my head and started rummaging through the shelf. No luck. W_eird, I could have sworn I left it right here- aw come on! It took me for-_

"Looking for this?" My head snapped around so fast, I'm pretty sure I pulled something, "Nanoha!"

"B-but…"

she eyed the canvas for a minute, "this _is_ your painting right?"

"Y-yeah"

"Thank god, it would've been embarrassing if I just took someone else's" she sighed out, "but this really is amazing", she turned back to the painting, "it's hard to believe a bowl of fruit can take my breath away."

Silence took over and all I could do was watch her studying my painting. w_hy are you here…_

"do you have to ask the art teacher something?" _why are you here?_

"no, um, actually- I'm joining art club this year." _Why are you __**here**__?!_

"But don't you have tennis practice?" _leave._

"Well it starts at four and goes till 6 o'clock, which leaves me an hour with nothing to do."

"oh." She was still observing my half-finished piece as she was talking. "Can I have my painting back?"

"a-ah, sorry" she nearly thrust it into my chest, "but it's really amazing."

I should have been excited, but I wasn't, I knew how I felt and I knew if she continued to be this close to me all the time, it would never end. The object of my torment was haunting me. It was one thing if it was just school, but this was art club, this was my alone time, **my** solace. She was trying so hard, so hard, _too hard_. All in attempt to find similarities again. So hard…_but why? _I needed space away from her if I wanted end these stupid feelings. I need distance. All this 'common ground' is getting me nowhere.

"There's an extra easel in the front, no one uses it." I pointed to the worn-out contraption, "I'll get your paint ready."

**-Present Time-**

"Neh, Fate-chan, how does it look?" Nanoha set down her palette and turned to the blonde

"it looks great"

"Mou, you're not even looking!"

"I don't need to, you couldn't have added much in the last thirty seconds since you last asked me."

"I just want a second opinion" the brunette huffed

Fate sighed and set down her paints before walking over to the pouting girl, "it looks great."

Blue eyes lit up, "really?"

"Mhn." Fate nodded

"Then I officially declare this piece done!" The brunette got up to put her paints away, leaving Fate behind to further observe her painting.

A pear. That's what it was supposed to be anyway. In actuality, it looked like a deformed mushroom. _Nanoha should stick to Tennis_

"Fate-chan? Are you busy after this?" Nanoha picked up her painting and started toward to closet

"No," Fate walked back to her easel, "I'm probably going to stay a little later to finish up this piece."

"Great!" the brunette poked her head out of the closet, "uhm...I was wondering if you could wait for me? You know, until practice is over?"

"Until 5?" Fate arched an eyebrow, "um sure, why?"

"Well, there's this cake I made, new recipe and all…and…and I need a test subject." Nanoha blurted out

"that's it?" Fate scoffed, "if that's what Nanoha wants, then I'll wait until 5."

"Thanks Fate-chan, I promise this one won't be a fail-," the brunette starred at the clock in disbelief, "mou, why am I always so _late_?!"

a soft laugh filled the empty room and the blond looked at her painting. _Almost done._

It's funny. How all this normalcy was such a sweet sugar coating, with a very bitter bitter core. It was all because Fate had become too aware of her ever-growing feelings toward her friend. She had accepted them. She had come to realize them. And it was tearing her apart. Her hand shook against the canvas _I can't paint like this. _

Fate put her supplies away and with nothing else to do, her legs absently carried her to the stairs that lead to the roof. The moment she stepped out onto the roof, a breeze picked up, sending her hair into a frenzy. The winds subsided and a setting sun greeted her. The light set the sky ablaze with the most beautiful blend of oranges and yellows, and suddenly, she was freed. All those burdens that bound her to earth were gone. She climbed on top of a small storage area on the roof and continued to bask in the site of the setting sun. It was beautiful. The sky was decorated with an orange-yellow hue with pink peeking out from behind it. It elated her and saddened her all at once, because no matter how far she reached, this was as close to the open sky as she would ever get. _Mm, well I'll take what I can get. _Fate laid herself across the top of the storage house on the roof and placed her hands behind her head. _So I guess I'm going over Nanoha's house today…_

"I know I should be happy, but I can't help but feel like this is too much. Being around her hurts, so why did I agree to it? I'm such a sadist." the blonde sighed, "I blame hormones."

Fate got up and looked at the now darkened sky, "Hmph, who knows? Maybe I'll walk down there and the awkward internal jolts will stop." She jumped off the top of the storage area and started for the door, "come on, time to show some self-control." _Yeah, right._

Fate neared the locker room just in time to find Nanoha walking out, all changed and ready to go. "Fate-chan!" Nanoha trotted up to the blond, a breeze picked up and blew the brunette's hair against the canopy of the night sky. Fate's stomach did a back flip. _Told you so._

"Shut up" the blond mumbled to her conscience

"What was that?" Nanoha's voice chirped in, bringing the blonde back from her internal conversation.

"Ah, nothing" the blond recovered, "here, let me carry some of your bags, you look ready to collapse."

"Nyahaha, thanks" Nanoha handed one of her bags to Fate, "our new captain loves to drill us till we drop."

"I can tell, you look like those action heroines after a high-speed chase on foot." Fate sniffed and wrinkled her nose, "so that's how they smell, huh?"

"Mou!! Fate-chan!" Nanoha stopped and pulled out a bottle of pink liquid, "ah ha! I can't pronounce the name, but this stuff smells pretty good." And thus she proceeded to spray herself with the abandon.

Fate started fanning the air, "my god, Nanoha, if you can't even pronounce the name, don't douse yourself with it!" The other girl stopped but as soon as Fate turned her heel the other way, she took a quick sniff of herself before catching up to her friend. Fate smiled.

"I saw that"

"Saw what?"

"You smelled fine."

"but you sai-"

"I know what I said, but I was kidding. Honestly Nanoha, there really wasn't any need to overkill on that…what was the name of that stuff again?"

"I just told you, I can't pronounce it, it's French I think"

"whatever, point is- you smelled better before you poured the essence of France poured all over yourself."

"But I smelled like sweaty Nanoha!"

"Yeah, but now you smell like a sweaty Nanoha that ran here from France."

"France smells nice" Nanoha sniffed

"Not if it's mingled with sweaty Nanoha" Fate retorted

"Hmph." Nanoha crossed her arms and turned away Fate, they had arrived at the bus stop and it would be another few minutes before the bus got there, "so you're saying I smell bad now."

The blonde facepalmed, "n-no, that's not what I meant"

"yes, that's what you've been trying to say since we started walking, 'Nanoha, you smell like stinky French cheese'." The other girl huffed. Her back still faced Fate, and her eyes widened as she was pulled into a sudden embrace.

"Nanoha smells nice." Fate inhaled as she rested her face in the crook of Nanoha's head, "you didn't need to cover yourself up with that stuff, you're perfect without it," when no reply from the girl in her arms, she continued, "I don't know how France smells, but I bet Nanoha smells better-" again, not reply and it only took Fate a moment to realize why. _This situation is getting too close to __**that**__ line. _"-unless it smells like cake, then France smells way better." Fate finished, knowing humor would make the situation less intimate. _and I have no right to touch __**that**__ line._

Fate releases Nanoha and starts to laugh, "no offense or anything"

"None taken," the brunette turned to her, "I knew what you meant, I just wanted a hug." Now it was Fate's turn for her eyes to widen in surprise as Nanoha pulled her close. Moments passed as they embraced. Nanoha rested her cheek on Fate's shoulder, as Fate swooned.

"You two are so touchy."

"Hayate!!" the two jumped apart, "way to give me and Fate-chan a heart attack!"

"Meh, you two seemed so comfortable, I didn't have the heart to butt in. But I decided you wouldn't want me to bear witness if you two got even _more_ comfortable." Hayate gave a suggestive wink

"Nyahaha, I was cold and Fate said I smelled funny and I'm wearing a ridiculously school-assigned short skirt " Nanoha explained, "besides I'm sorry if I'm destroying some sort of weird fantasy you've got there Hayate, but I don't roll that way."

_Oh yeah. _

"Nanoha, we ALL wear those ridiculously school-assigned short skirts and you don't see me cuddling up to Fate-chan."

_Silly Fate, you shouldn't forget…_

"That's because you never ask" the blonde chimed in

I had lost the right to hope…

"Ehh? So I have to _ask_, now? Hayate nudged Nanoha

_so stupid…_

"Me and Fate are just friends." Nanoha laughed

_Just friends._

"Oh sure," Hayate leered, "that's what they all say."

_Why can't these irrational emotions just fade?_

"Mou, Hayate, don't be such a pervert." Fate smiled. If she kept saying it out loud it then maybe, just maybe she'd come to believe in the words herself.

"Nanoha and I are just friends."

* * *

Edit:: A/N: I got rid of bits and pieces I found silly =P, actually, the whole this is still silly but I'm still trying to get my bearings. Constructive criticism is appreciated ^^ so is cheddar. But now I'm asking for too much-


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaiming: It's a recession, I own nothing._

_-_

**[Ch.3]**

It had gotten pretty dark out by the time the two girls arrived at Nanoha's house.

"Well how was I supposed to know the bus would come six minutes early?" the brunette pouted

"It didn't. We were six minutes late." Fate handed her coat to the other girl.

Nanoha took the coat from Fate before hanging it in the closet, "well I _had_ to go Fate-chan! They were a limited time offer!"

"Nanoha, they change monthly, of course they're 'limited time offers', not to mention they're completely useless," she eyed the package in Nanoha's hands, "and kinda childish."

"You take that back!" blue eyes widened and arms flew possessively around the package in question, "they're collectables! And," she proceeded to rip open said package, "they're so cute!"

Fate rolled her eyes, "please."

"No, come on Fate-chan. See, look at it! It's so adorable! How can you _not_ take one home to hold and cherish with your friends, your family, or- or even your children!"

"Nanoha, they're _for_ children."

"Yes, but they can be handed down from generation to generation!" and when Fate threw her a skeptical look, the brunette tried again, "One day they'll be priceless, and when that day comes, I'll storm to your house and do a victory dance in front of your apartment or house or…mansion… or shack or whatever!"

"I'll call the cops on you, I swear it."

"You wouldn't." Nanoha challenged

Fate raised an eyebrow, "Oh but I would," she used her hand to mimic a phone, "officer, there's a mad woman doing the macarena on my lawn, do I have legal jurisdiction to turn on my sprinklers?"

"Fate-chan is so mean."

"You made us miss the bus."

"But it was important!" Nanoha held up the precious possession in her hands, "Forgive us?"

oh darn it, she's using the puppy eyes! Fate cringed inwardly. And who can resist the puppy eyes? Apparently, not Fate, sighing, "Yes, yes, you're forgiven, happy?" Nanoha cheered.

She cleared her throat, "However," burgundy eyes landed on a second package next to her friend, "what about that?"

The brunette looked at the red and gold box and blinked, "what about it?"

"Aren't you going to finish it?"

"Why would I do that?"

The two starred at each other for a while before Fate sighed and her head sunk to her knees.

"Neh? Fate-chan! What's wrong?!"

Fate jolted upright and threw her hands in the air in exasperated defeat, "Nanoha, you can't buy a McDonalds happy meal just for the toy! You have to eat the food too!"

Nanoha smiled guiltily, "Nyahaha, I know, I tried telling the manager that and even offered to pay for just the beanie baby, but they never listen." the girl picked up the box and pulled out a sorry looking French-fry, "I always wondered how many teaspoons of oil one of these things hold."

Fate blinked, "Somehow, I think it's safer not knowing."

"You're probably right." the other girl agreed

"um, soo, about why I'm actually at your house?"

Blue eyes lit up, "ah, oh right, the cake!" clumsy feet sprinted to the kitchen

"It better be worth it!" Fate called from the living room, "it's 7:30, dark, and starting to snow, walking home's going to be some kind of rape scenario waiting to happen."

"I'm sure Fate-chan's self defense is more than enough to take care of any poor, sexually misled teen that threatens her."

"It's not me I'm worried about," the blonde scoffed, "it's the poor, sexually misled teen."

"if you're so worried about the trip home, I'm sure my mom would be fine if you stayed the night." Nanoha placed two pieces of cake on the coffee table, "you have all your books, right?"

Fate picked up her fork and shook her head, "I don't want to impose."

"You're not imposing, to tell you the truth, I think my mom likes you more than me," the brunette then proceeded to take a bite out of her cake, "hey, it's not bad…"

Fate opened her mouth to speak but a warm frosting-and-cake-covered fork invaded her mouth, sending the blonde to the floor in a gagging fit. She felt a hand patting her back frantically, "Fate-chan, are you alright? Why does this always happen?!"

The blonde attempted a laugh but it came out as more of a strained gasp for air.

"Fate, are you okay?" blue eyes starred at her in earnest

"wrong…-cough-…tube….-cough-…went down," Fate managed," fine…-cough-…I am."

"You're not fine! You're talking like Yoda!" the frantic girl redoubled her efforts in pounding Fate's back with her hand.

"No, Nanoha…" Fate's voice vibrated from the intense treatment to her spine, "my back feels like a rice cake, the way your hammering at it"

Immediately the violent assault ceased and Nanoha blushed, "oh, er- sorry."

"It is now proven," the blonde sighed "that none of the Takamachi children should touch pastry. It's a hazard to mankind as we know it."

"No, not 'others', just you," the brunette stuck out her tongue, "I should have just let you choke."

Fate gave a lopsided grin, "not like you were helping much, I think you bruised my back."

"I'm sorry," Nanoha pouted, "I just wanted to see if you'd like the cake."

"Well…in that case." Fate took up her fork purposely and scooped a large piece into her mouth

"Well…?" blue eyes inquired. But a finger promptly shushed her as Fate continued to chew

The blonde's eyes rolled to the left, then to the right, and a hand went to her chin, pondering the taste. She chewed slowly and other than the occasional 'hmm', the only thing escaping her lips was the fork to get more cake.

She set down her fork in a gesture of finality, "I proclaim this cake…" a dramatic pause, "….edible-"

"Edible?!" The brunette nearly face-planted before starring furiously at her critic, "I _slave_ hours on this thing and you call it _just_ edible?!"

"you never let me finish," Fate giggled, "it's edible and nearly the best thing I've ever tasted." She grabbed her fork again and stole a piece off of Nanoha's plate, "but it could use more chocolate…"

"Pfft, Fate-chan is never satisfied unless her sweets contain cavity-inducing amounts of sugar."

Fate licked her fork clean before smiling up at her friend, "Guilty."

"Hah! Fate-chan admits it!" Nanoha pointed accusingly at the blonde, "I wish I caught that on ta- _oomph!_" a mouthful of pillow, courtesy of Fate, interrupted the brunette. Grabbing the cushion, she pouted, "mou, Fate-chan always gets so physical."

"It's because Nanoha insists on poking fun at me all the time," Fate smiled

"Meh," the brunette shrugged, "if you didn't put up that silly front all the time, I wouldn't have to."

Burgundy eyes widened, but didn't say anything.

"Shoot, I have to put these dishes away before my parents find out I ate in the living room…again." Nanoha stood up and began picking up the plates. Then the lights went out. Nanoha squinted around at the black surrounding that was her living room.

"Aw come on!" a voice whined somewhere in the darkness, "how am I suppose to dispose of the evidence if I can't even see where I'm disposing it!?"

The sound of plates being not-so-gently dropped hinted Nanoha's annoyance, "wait here, I'll find a candle."

"Nanoha," a gentler voice responded, "it's just a black-out. And don't worr-" Fate blinked into the darkness as she felt her feet leave the ground

Nanoha brought her hands out in front her, hoping to break her fall. Something warm greeted her grasp. Something warm and soft…

Light flooded back into the dark room, blinding the brunette. After finally adjusting to the bright intrusion, she was greeted by a very not-so-happy looking Fate-chan.

"First," her friend started, "I had a flashlight."

"oh."

"Second," burgundy eyes flashed downward, to what Nanoha used to break her fall, "and you call _me_ physical?!"

Blue eyes looked down to see where her hands were…"OH!" Nanoha tumbled back, "s-sorry. It was dark, and…yeah"

The glare softened and Fate smiled, "let's get these plates cleaned up, neh?"

"Mhm!" Nanoha laughed," we're so lucky Hayate wasn't here to see that."

"Please, let's not think about that."

Nanoha peered outside, "I guess this means you're staying over, huh Fate-chan?"

"…"

"Fate-chan?"

"Yeah. I guess it does."

* * *

Fate struggled to pull off her shoes in her hurry. Sleeping over Nanoha's house meant she had to wake up earlier to run home and grab assignments due today. _Biology is the bane to my existence._ She finally got her shoe off only to realize her left shoe was still on. A_nd shoelaces. Yes, biology and shoelaces will ruin me. Just you wait and-__**Sweet Jesus**__, they're __**off!**_

Shoving aforementioned shoelaces into their respective places, the blonde thrust the sneakers into her shoe locker and grabbed her school shoes. An envelope flew out of her locker, landing on the floor.

"A-a letter?" she face-palmed, "a confession? I don't have time for this!" she grabbed her shoes and jammed the envelope in her skirt pocket, then flew to class.

**-x-x-x-**

"Detention. See you after school Testarossa-san."

"B-but, the bell hasn't rung yet." Fate stuttered.

"It has and you are not in your seat," the biology teacher looked down, "among…other things." Fate blushed as she realized she was still holding her shoes. "Next time, be prepared for class. On time and in shoes."

"Yes, sensei," the blonde walked to her seat. Hayate mouthed a silent 'what's wrong' as she walked by and Fate shook her head mouthing back 'later'. Hayate gave her a concerned look and nodded. Fate took her seat and began putting her shoes on, ignoring the lecture the teacher had started. s_tupid biology… stupid shoelaces… _a flash of white caught her eye. The envelope fell out of her pocket, sighing, she picked it up and ripped it open_._

_Dear Testarossa-san,_

_Please meet me after school near the track field. I'll wait as long as it takes._

_-an admirer_

The blonde refolded the note, put it back in her pocket, then took out her binder to start taking notes. She really didn't have time for this.

**-x-x-x-**

"LUNCH!" Hayate skipped ahead, "the most wonderful time of the day!" The girl sort of a weird jig then turned to Fate. "Sooo…you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"No," Fate followed Hayate to the courtyard, "it's nothing."

"Neh, Fate," the other girl gave her a hard look, "you never tell me anything anymore. If you keep everything bottled up inside…it's unhealthy."

"You and Nanoha both need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"You two always seem to know what I'm thinking before I do." Fate sighed, "But there's no way I'm gonna bother any of you with my antics."

"Ah. See? I knew it," Hayate giggled, "Fate has her eyes set on a little somebody."

"Mmm."

"You know, I may boast about knowing everything there is to know about relationships," the brunette smiled, "but I can't help you here Fate."

"I know…"

"Buuut I will give you this piece of advice," Hayate declared

Fate groaned, "Hayate…"

"Love is about taking risks, give it a shot. The only thing worse than rejection is regret."

_Wow… _Fate starred_, _"Hayate, that was actually every philosophical of you."

"No problem!" aqua-eyes sparkled, "Now as a service fee, what did you bring for lunch?"

"Of course…" _always a catch with Hayate_

"Oi," a voice shook her out of her revere, "where's Nanoha?"

Arisa glanced around as she walked toward the two friends by the tree.

"Arisa-chan!" Hayte glomped the girl, "I never see you anymore! It's like you've disappeared off the face of the earth."

The blonde eye-twitched, "Hayate, we have lunch together."

"But you never eat with us! Arisa's gotten so busy and forgotten about her friends." Hayate grabbed Fate and smushed the other blonde to her chest, "Don't worry Fate, I'll never leave you."

Fate looked around nervously to make sure no one was looking their way, "Hayate, I'm losing circulation-my arms!" The aqua-eyed girl laxed her death-grip but did not let her friend go.

"Oh Hayate," Arisa sighed, "hmm, so I guess Nanoha-chan isn't eating with us today huh?"

"It's okay," Hayate chimed, "you can replace her, just sit a little more to the left, and smile a lot. Oh and did you bring any pastries you can feed Fate?"

Fate groaned.

As her friends continued their…chatter, Fate looked around for her blue-eyed friend, _strange, she would never miss lunch. It's her favorite time of the day…_

"Ah! There she is! Ohh…no wonder she's late, look who's she with."

Across the courtyard, Nanoha stood talking to a blonde-haired figure. The two were immersed in conversation. The pair was out of earshot, but Nanoha's constant giggling made it clear the two were quite close. Fate blinked.

"You know, I don't get why Yuuno-kun doesn't just take the last step and ask the girl out already."

Fate smiled, "a rejection would be pretty harsh, maybe he's just biding his time..."

"well I hope he doesn't expect all the time in the world, she's not waiting around forever." Alisa stole squid off Fate's bento

"Fate-chan? You look spacey."

"Hey, um, I have to see a teacher after class today. So don't wait around for me okay?"

**-x-x-x-**

"Testarossa-san, I've admired you for a very long time. Please, give me a chance!" the boy bowed deeply.

"Okay."

"uh...how about a movie then! This...this Friday! with popcorn and soda and dinner after an-"

"Sure. Meet me at the main entrance after school this Friday."

* * *

_A/N:: ahaha, haven't updated in ages. This was sort of sitting on my desktop for months starring at me. Half of this was unbeta'd so there will be mistakes. oops. _

_Anyhooo~ Thank you everyone for the reviews, I know-I don't really reply cause it requires me to sit still for more than 5 minutes at a time- but I appreciate and enjoyed reading them all so thanks out for those who wrote and read! I promise to update as soon as I find time. So until next time...*woosh*_

_-Tofu_


End file.
